memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Departure
(Edge of Alpha Quadrant, August 16th, 2276, Federation-Klingon border) A cargo vessel is approaching an outpost along the border as the Captain's voice comes over the com requesting clearance. Outpost 4 this is cargo vessel Daedalus requesting clearance to dock the Captain says over the com. Hours of silence then the Captain tries again. Outpost four do you copy the Captain says over the com. Then two Klingon D-7 battlecruisers appear over the destroyed outpost and approaching the cargo vessel. This is Commander Kargh of the IKS Vorn your presence here is a violation of Klingon space but thank you for the cargo, you will surrender it to us or we'll destroy your ship Commander Kargh says over com. The cargo ship tries to leave the sector to get out of the jamming field to warn Earth of the destruction of the outpost. Mayday, mayday this is cargo ship Daedalus we're under attack by two Klingon battlecruisers and are requesting any and all assistance I repeat this is cargo vessel Daedalus we're under attack by two Klingon Battlecruisers The Captain says over com. The two Klingon warships fire off their torpedoes and destroy the cargo vessel as they cloak. (Space, Earth orbit) A shuttlecraft approaches a drydock that has the USS Excalibur berthed in it as the shuttle docks with the ship. (Main bridge) Captain Halliwell walks onto the bridge of his new command as Commander Martin gets up from the Captain's chair. Captain on the deck Commander Martin says as he stands at attention along with the crew. Typhuss is surprised to see his brother in law on board the Excalibur. John what are you doing here says Typhuss as he loos at John. He looks at him. Your looking at your new first officer John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles. Well we have a lot of work to do says Typhuss as he looks at John. He nods at him and assumes his station as Typhuss sits in the Captain's chair and looks at Ensign Tyson at helm/nav station. Dock master has signaled we're clear for departure Commander T'Laura says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Helm and nav ready Captain Ensign Tina Tyson says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Take us out Ensign Tyson says Typhuss as he looks at Tina. She looks at her console and activates the thrusters. (Space) The Excalibur powers up and the ship slowly moves out of drydock and into open space. (Main engineering) Commander Tyson is handed a padd by a crewmen and then he walks over to the com panel. Bridge to engineering we're ready for full warp power at your command sir Commander Tyson says as he spoke into the com panel. (Main bridge) Captain Halliwell pressed the panel on his chair's armrest. All right says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Ready to see what she can do sir Ensign Tyson says as she looks at Captain Halliwell over her shoulder. Commander Martin turns to him. I have a destination Starbase 39-Sierra should be enough to test our new warp engine Commander Martin says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Ensign Tyson, set a course for Starbase 39-Sierra, warp 7, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Tyson. She nods and presses the warp button. (Space) After the Excalibur departs spacedock she jumps to warp as an energy stream appears and the ship jumps to warp.